dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tord vs Undyne
Eddsworld vs Undertale! Which Combat Obsessed Maniac Will Win? Will it Be Tord, The Fourth Member Of Eddsworld? Or Undyne, The Head of The Royal Guard? Intro Player 1 Picks Tord Player 2 Picks Undyne Pre Fight (Location: Abandoned Factory) Tord is Seen Hiding Out In The Factory, Presumably On The Run from The $10,000 bounty on His Head, Reading a Map. Tord Suddenly Puts Away The Map And Pulls Out a More.... Interesting Book. Police Sirens Are Faintly Heard "Crap." Tord Looks Out to See Police Surrounding His Factory, He Gets An Idea. He Puts On a Fake Police Uniform Tord (Imitating The Police): Hello. Police Chief: Are You the New Recruit, The One With The Russian Accent? Tord: No, I'm a Part Timer. Of Course I Am Dumbass. Police Officer: Have You Seen this Man? (He Pulls Out a Picture of Tord In His Red Leader Outfit) Tord: Oh Yeah, In that Building Over There. (Tord Points At Edd's House) Police Chief: You Should Stay Away, He's A Very Dangerous Criminal. Tord: ... Right. Tord Walks Away Until Reaching A Mountain "Now... Where Are Paul And Patryk?" '-----------------------------------------------' (Location: New Home) Undyne Strolled in Front of a Door, Back and Forth, Back and Forth... She'd Been There For Asriel Knows How Long, But Fr Good Reason, for They Would Be Free In a Matter of Minutes. Every Pain They Had Felt, Every Heart Broken. She Smiled Wickedly For She Knew It Would All Be Given Back Soon. And It Would Be Oh so Sweet. Then She Was Called To Asgore's Side. "What's Happening Asgore?" "Simple Practice For Important Stuff Such as This To Have a Guard. You Never Know Who Might Show Their Face." 'If They Try ANYTHING. Someone's Gonna Have To Clean Them Off The Floor!" "Then We Shall Arrive To The Meeting." Soon They Would Arrive. Everyone Was Beside Themselves With Anticipation "Everyone." Asgore Said Into The Microphone The Wild Crowd Was Silenced "Today... is a Big Day For Our Kind." There Were Hundreds... No, Thousands of Voices Asking in The Opposite of Unison, "Why?" "For Today, We Shall Ascend!" There Was Silence, Then Cheering "In a Few Minutes, We Will Be Free." Asgore Walks Away, As If To Leave The Suspense in The Room. '-----------------------------------------------' (Location: Mountain) Tord Felt The Mountain Storming, As If A Storm Was Below the Mountain "How Loud Are They?" Two Shadows Appear In Front of Tord "YOU IDIOTS ARE SO LOUD! HOW DO YOU MORONS EVEN BREATHE?!" Papyrus: I- Do I Know You? Tord: Crap. Wrong People. The Seconds Shadow Appears To Be Undyne Undyne Grabs Tord By His Hoodie And Lifts Him Into The Air Undyne: You Will Pay With Your SOUL For What You Did To Us All Those Years Ago. Tord: So That's What Happened To Those Guys I Played Paintball With... No Hard Feelings About The Real Gun Thing, Right? Undyne: Not Whatever That is! For The 1000's Of Years Ago you Trapped Us! Tord: The People Who Trapped You Are Long Dead By Now. Undyne: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! FIGHT ME! Tord Pulls Out a Gun "Gladly." Fight (Cue Destroyed Mind Act) Undyne Throws Spears At Tord, Mostly Missing Him but One Stabs him In The Leg Tord Shoots At Undyne DinkDinkDinkDinkDinkDink The Bullets Bounce Off Tord: Oh Come On! Tord Proceeds To Pistol Whip Undyne In The Face in Anger. Undyne Grabs Tord's Arm And Throws Him into a Wall, Causing a Brick To Fall on His Head. Tord Pulls Out a Small Cube... (Cue Party Time) Tord: Hey Fish-Face! Why Don't You Take a Seat? tord Throws The Cube, And When It's Near undyne It Turns Into a Sofa, Crushing Undyne. Undyne Punches Through it, Creating a MASSIVE Hole, And Then She Throws It At Tord. This Does Nothing As The Big Hole Makes It Go Over Tord, Not Even Touching His Hair. (Cue In the Final) Undyne: DAMN IT! STOP LIVING!!!!!!!! Undyne Runs up Towards Tord And Punches Him In The Gut, Sending Him Into the Air. Undyne Stabs Tord As He Reaches The Ground. Tord Punches Undyne In The Face and Frees Himself. Tord Then Pulls A Control Panel out of The Ground in a Cartoonish Sense.Undyne Sees This, However, and Knocks Tord Away, And Starts Pressing. ALOT. Multiple Punching Gloves Are Punching Until Undyne Manages To Get The Keys Stuck In The Machine, Making Everything Start Sending Punching Gloves. The Trees, The Grass, The Bird. Everything. Tord Is Seen Trying, And Failing, To Dodge The Gloves. Tord Then Sees Edd's House, Which Was Slightly Destroyed By The Police, But It Would Have To Do. Tord Walked Inside, Followed By Undyne. Until He Stops Before a Button Undyne: What Are You Doing Human? STOP COWERING! (Cut Music) Tord Starts Laughing "Soon I Will Be Complete Again." Tord Presses The Button (Cue Mechbattle) Tord Is In The Robot, And He Shoots Undyne With Multiple Bullets. Undyne Yells In Hatred At This. Undyne Uses Spears To No Avail. Then Tord Shoots a Missle, Killing Undyne (Cut Music) "My Body... It's Falling Apart. But there's a Burning Feeling That WONT Let Me Die! You'll Kill Everyone, Won't You? I Won't Let you Do That. No, I CANT Let You Do That. I, Undyne, Will Strike You Down!" "Uh Oh." Suddenly Both Were At Their Strongest, But Only One Would Survive. Undyne Sends Multiple Spears Through Tord's Machine, Tord Sent Gunfire in Response. They Both Cancelled Out. Undyne Sends Spears From The Ground, Stabbing The Robot's Legs. Tord Sends A Missle, But Undyne Dodges. Undyne Jumps Up At The Mech And Punches It. The Mech Recoils Undyne: Game.... Over. Undyne Throws A Spear Through The Meach, Grabbing Tord's Hoodie and Sticking Him to The Wall. Undyne Walks Up Towards Tord Undyne: Any Last Words? Tord: Write Your Obituary. Undyne Prepares to Stab Tord Through The Heart Until... BANG! Tord Shoots undyne in The Face, Taking Her out Instantly. As Undyne Turns To Dust, Tord Tries To Get Off Of The Spear, But Fails. "Crap. I Really Need Them Now." Papyrus Walks Up Papyrus: Undyne... 'I WILL AVENGE YO-' Suddenly a Bullet Shoots Papyrus, Killing Him Too. Paul and Patryk Appear From Behind Papyrus' Dust. "So, What Took You So Long? Regardless, Just Get Me Down." The Red Army Members Walk Away, Semi-Carrying A Weak Tord DBXhibition.png Conclusion The Winner is... 'Tord! ' Poll Would you Like To See A Rematch Between The Red Army and The Royal Guard? Yes No Category:Luigi The Thunder Master Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Magic Themed DBX Fights Category:Sane vs Insane Themed DBXs Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights